A KyuuNaru moment
by Mrs.Lautner.Wolf
Summary: A little Oneshot for Chanteddy to show my appreciation.  A mildly intimate moment between Kyuubi and Naruto. No lemons though :


**A/N: A KyuuNaru fluff for my bestest best buddy, Chanteddy. I know how much you love this pairing so enjoy the story because this one's all for you. This is not my usually type of writing so be patient with me and if you like it I will write more. For my Teddy. I love you. **

**PS: this is not a lemon. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Minato: What the . . ? How did I get here? The last time I checked I'd been attacked by a vampire!**

**Me: Calm down. I'm just borrowing you from Chanteddy for a bit.**

**Kuuyubi: Where am I?**

**Minato: You! What are you doing here?**

**Kuuyubi: What are YOU doing here?**

**Me: *Smacks both on the head* Both of you shut up and do the disclaimer for me. Then you can go back to Chanteddy.**

***Both grumble***

**Minato: .Wolf does not own Naruto.**

**Kuuyubi: But I do!**

**Minato: Why you . . ! *Lunges for Kuuyubi and they start to fight***

**Me: Whatever! On with the story!**

**Just the two of us. **

The water was the perfect temperature and the bubbles were softer than baby clouds on a spring day. Naruto sighed in content and closed his eyes as Kuuyubi massaged the shampoo into his scalp. The lights were off and there were candles and rose petals all over the place. Today was their anniversary and Kuuyubi had surprised Naruto with a romantic dinner. It was the perfect timing too. Naruto had been stressed the whole week because of work.

Naruto had always thought to himself that his seme had magical hands. Kuuyubi was very talented with his hands: washing Naruto's hair, fixing cars, undressing Naruto . . .

The fox demon began to rinse the soap out of Naruto's hair, cupping his hands to collect the water then pour it over his head before rubbing all the soap out. "You know," Naruto said, his eyes still closed, "I think I might need my hair washed more often."

Kuuyubi chuckled as the last of the foam disappeared from the blonde head of hair in front of him. "Well, I don't mind at all. And maybe I could also include a full body wash, too." Naruto began to imagine doing this everyday with Kuuyubi and decided that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

When there were no more white suds in Naruto's hair, Kuuyubi wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled his uke closer. Naruto rested his head on Kuuyubi's shoulder and turned to plant a kiss on the soft skin under his ear. "Thank you for a lovely anniversary,' he said, pressing his lips up and down along his boyfriend's neck. It really had been a long day and Naruto was glad that he had a amazing partner like Kuuyubi to go home to at the end of every day, especially the stressful days. Naruto was always tense when he came back from work because of that Sasuke bastard who worked at the same company as him. When Naruto wasn't dreaming about Kuuyubi (which he always was), he often dreamt of strangling or stabbing the duck-butt moron in his sleep.

Kuuyubi traced circles on Naruto's tummy as he replied. "No problem, baby. Only the best for you. Wait till you find out what I have planned for your birthday."

Naruto lifted his head to look Kuuyubi in the eyes. "And what exactly _do_ you have planned for my birthday?" he asked, his azure eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Nuh-uh, that would ruin the surprise, you silly boy. And where's the fun in that?" and then Kuuyubi placed his lips gently onto Naruto's, who didn't seem happy at his answer.

"That's okay," Naruto sighed. "That means I won't tell you what your anniversary gift is . . ."

Kuuyubi's face dropped "Hey! No fair! You gotta tell me!"

"Nope!" Naruto said simply, locking his lips and throwing away the key.

Kuuyubi growled in Naruto's ear. "If you don't tell me right, so help me God, I will tickle you until can't breathe anymore."

Naruto surrendered and told Kuuyubi that he would get his present when they went to bed and winked at his. "In that case . . ." Kuuyubi had Naruto in his arms and out of the bathwater in no time. Within seconds they were in the room and Kuuyubi received his anniversary gift.

**Me: Okay, I'm not sure if that was good or not but I tried my best.**

**Kuuyubi: (with a broken nose and hand) Are you kidding? It was GREAT.**

**Minato: (With black eye and missing teeth) It was terrible! And what is it you, Kuuyubi and tickling my son. Hands off or I'll chop 'em off!**

**Me: *Smacks Minato at the back of the head* Shut up!**

**Minato: Hey! Why didn't you hit Kuuyubi?**

**Me: Hmph. He actually liked my story.**

**Kuuyubi: Hahaha! Hey, .Wolf.? who did you bet on for Chanteddy's story.**

**Me: I bet a thousand on you, Kuuyubi.**

**Minato: WHAT! I'M OUTTA HERE! **

**Me: Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Kuuyubi: I know I did *evil grin***

**Me: This was for you Chanteddy.**

**Kuuyubi: HI CHANTEDDY!**

**Me: Hopefully, this will help you overcome your fear of commitment and you'll agree to marry me. (To all, please note that we are already engaged, so BACK OFF! She's MINE! Sorrow Cheshire, if you're reading this, just know that I'm watching you . . .) Love you, Teddy!**


End file.
